Baby Girl
by DeviousDomi
Summary: A/U. George and Nora never married and Casey and Derek had a baby when they were just sixteen. See how Derek deals with his baby girl growing up. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. **

**A/N: I would like to thank Boris Yeltsin for the idea! This is obviously AU, Nora and George never married, and Marti...well you will see! Oh, and I'm not good at one-shots, this is my first. Please be kind.**

**~Casey~**

"Lizzie!" I yelled for my sister. She slowly came into my room.

"What is it?" She asked still not fully awake.

"It's time, go get Mom." That immediately woke her up. I was just sixteen and had been dating my boyfriend Derek for two years now. My mom had freaked when I told her that I was pregnant, but she eventually got used to it.

"Are you ready?" Lizzie asked me.

"Yeah, lets go." I said slowly made my way out of our house and into our car. "Call Derek." I told her as my mom came running out with a bag and keys.

"It's two a.m., he's not going to answer." She said.

"Then call Edwin!" I yelled. "I don't care, just make sure that he's awake and at the hospital!"

"Okay." My fourteen year old sister said dialing a number from the backseat.

We arrived at the hospital and were shortly met with Derek, his little brother Edwin and his dad George. I was in labor for hours, it was the most horrendous pain I had ever been through. But after five long hours I finally had a little girl.

"What are you going to name her?" Lizzie asked.

"Marti." I said. I had fallen in love with the name as a little girl. "Marti Gabriella Venturi." I said, it was such a beautiful name.

"She's beautiful." Derek said looking down at our baby girl.

**~Five years later~**

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked my now five year old daughter.

"Yes!" She asked in her small voice.

"Hey Smarti!" Derek said coming into the kitchen calling our daughter the cute nick-name he had came up with when she was just a few months old.

"Daddy!" She said running up to him and giving him a hug. "Look at my new shoes!" She said showing off her new converses that she had begged me for.

"Those are the coolest shoes ever." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you going to take me to the bus stop?" She asked him.

"Of course, and Mommy is coming with us to!" He said grabbing her bag as we went out the door. We waited with a few older kids for the bus to come. Marti played around until it finally arrived.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" She said as she climbed on the bus. Derek held my hand as it drove off with our baby girl.

**~Ten years later~**

"Dad, can I go out with Jake this weekend?" Marti asked her father.

"No." Was all he said.

"Please!" She begged using her puppy dog face. I had grown immune to it years ago.

"Fine, but I have to meet him first." He said. She was his weakness, the one thing he always fell for.

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!" She kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs to her room.

A few days later we finally met Jake, he was a very nice boy and Marti was clearly head over heels for him. Before they left Derek gave him a speech that I knew he had been working on for fifteen years.

"I want her home by ten, unharmed. If she is any less of the perfect condition she is in now you will not make it to your junior year. Take care of her, she is my baby girl." He told Jake who nodded.

"Yes Sir." Jake said. "I would never think of damaging her, or letting any harm come in her way." Then they left. Derek sat beside me on the couch and hugged me.

"There goes our baby girl." He said and I felt one teardrop fall into my hair.

**~Four years later~**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked my now adult daughter. She was off to her first year of college in New York.

"Yeah, everything I need is in here." She said motioning to the car.

"Be careful, and call us if you need anything." Derek said giving her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you to Daddy." She told him. "I will be home for Thanksgiving."

"I love you baby." I said hugging my daughter.

"I love you to Mommy." She said letting go and getting into her car.

"There she goes, starting her own life." Derek told me as our baby girl drove away.

**~Six years later~**

"Will you help me zip this up?" My daughter asked me. I walked over and zipped up her white gown. This was her big day. She was all grown up now, the years flew by fast.

"You should get going, your father is waiting for you." I told her and she ran out of the room to Derek as I went and took my seat at the front of the chapel.

I watched as the flower girls and brides maids walked down the isle, then came the big moment. Derek walked our daughter down the alter and gave her away to Jake. It was a bitter sweet moment, she was going into great hands, but she was being taken away.

Derek came and took his place by me. We watched as our baby girl got married to the man of her dreams.

**~Two years later~**

"Hello?" I answered the phone as I dried my hands from washing dishes.

"Mrs. Ventrui?" I heard my son-in-law's voice.

"Yes Jake?" I asked.

"You need to get to the hospital, it's time!" He said. "I gotta go, bye." Then the line went dead.

"Derek!" I yelled and he came running into the kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked

"Hospital!" I said grabbing my purse and throwing him the keys.

We made it to the hospital with plenty of time. We waited for three hours when Jake finally came out.

"I would like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Alyssa Lia Brighton." Jake said handing us his baby girl.

**A/N: So...did you like it? Please let me know!**

**~Domi~**


End file.
